


Berührungen

by Madame_LeFabulous



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Touch-Starved
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_LeFabulous/pseuds/Madame_LeFabulous
Summary: Natürlich wurde er berührt.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Berührungen

Karl-Friedrich Boerne hatte alles, was man sich wünschen konnte. Ein schickes Auto, eine geschmackvoll eingerichtete Wohnung, einen prestigeträchtigen Job und ein gut gefülltes Bankkonto. Dazu noch eine Handvoll teure Hobbies und erlesene Bekanntschaften in der Münsteraner Haute Volée. Er hatte ohne Zweifel viel von dem erreicht, was er sich in seinem Leben vorgenommen hatte. Nicht alles, nein, das nicht. Das zu behaupten wäre anmaßend, und Boerne hielt sich nicht für einen anmaßenden Menschen.

Dass da etwas Entscheidendes fehlte, war ihm bis vor Kurzem nie in den Sinn gekommen. Warum auch? Er hatte ja alles. Auch, wenn ihn manchmal, wenn er abends lange im Büro saß und seine Augen vom Starren auf den Computerbildschirm brannten, eine leise Ahnung beschlich. Eine Ahnung, dass es da doch noch etwas geben musste. 

Etwas Wichtiges.

Etwas Echtes.

Etwas Nahes.

Die diesbezügliche Erkenntnis kam nicht schleichend, elegant oder subtil. Nein, sie kam mit der Wucht eines Vorschlaghammers in Boernes Herz gekracht und hinterließ ein tiefes Loch. 

Ein thielförmiges Loch.

Auch ein Boerne konnte eben nicht alles immer sofort wissen. Aber zum Glück war da jetzt Thiel. Ein erstaunlich schlecht gekleideter und wortkarger Mann, der einen Tritonus nicht von einer Oktave unterscheiden konnte und einen Rembrandt nicht von einem Rubens. Boerne war das egal.

Thiel zeigte ihm, was es da noch so an Wichtigem, Echtem und Nahem gab im Leben. Das verlief nicht immer problemlos und nicht immer harmonisch, aber Boerne fühlte sich lebendiger denn je. Wenn Thiel ihn berührte, schmolz er dahin; jeder Kuss, jedes Streicheln, jedes Festhalten war eine Offenbarung.

„Du tust ja grad so, als hätte dich noch nie wer angefasst“, wunderte sich Thiel ganz am Anfang, als er seine Hände in Boernes Haare grub und allein das schon eine Gänsehaut und ein wohliges Seufzen und dann noch ganz andere Reaktionen hervorrief.

Boerne verbarg etwas beschämt seinen Kopf in Thiels Halsbeuge und überlegte. Natürlich wurde er angefasst. Berührt. Er schüttelte schließlich jedem die Hand, den er kennenlernte. Betty umarmte ihn manchmal, aber er hatte sie jetzt schon länger nicht gesehen. Erst vor zwei Wochen hatte ihm Frau Haller die Hand auf den Arm gelegt, als sie neben ihm gestanden hatte. Und früher hatte ihn ja wohl seine Frau berührt, oder etwa nicht? Aber da war eben auch immer eine Art von Distanz, die jede Chance auf echte Nähe zunichtemachte. Vielleicht lag das ja auch an ihm, Boerne, der diese bestimmte Art von Berührung nicht mehr zulassen wollte, nicht mehr zulassen konnte. 

Aber ja, rein technisch gesehen wurde er schon berührt.

Nun, dachte Boerne, aber nicht so. Nicht so, als wäre jeder Zentimeter seines Körpers das Interessanteste, was die Welt jemals gesehen hatte. Nicht so…bedingungslos. Nicht mit so unfassbar viel - Boerne wagte es kaum zu denken - _Liebe_.

So nahe wie Thiel war ihm noch nie jemand gekommen.


End file.
